Electronic device manufacturers have implemented various techniques to assist in documenting and tracking electronic devices, including storing accessible device identifiers in device memory. Typically, such identifiers were simply a specific serial number permanently associated with the electronic device. There are advantages to having such a device-specific identifier, but as technology developed, such identifiers proved to be a vehicle by which most advertising companies profiled cellular telephone users for marketing purposes. Over time, issues were raised about provision of device identifiers to marketing companies without a device user's permission. In response, some device manufacturers began using advertisement identifiers, which could be changed by a device user and, therefore, was not permanently linked to an electronic device.